Conventionally, it is known that a display panel including a display plate in which display elements having a liquid crystal material, an organic electro-luminescence (EL) element, or the like are arranged in a matrix shape, and a polarizing plate laminated on front surface side of the display plate. In general, the display plate and the polarizing plate are firmly bonded to each other by an adhesive, thereby quality of the display panel is secured.
Conventionally, a method is known that firmly adheres each component when a plurality of components are bonded to each other by the adhesive (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-64607 and Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2010-176022).